


Rose's Adventure

by TaylorTheCreator14



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Bone Caressing, Dancing, Heart Sex (Undertale), Intense Fighting, Multi, My First Undertale Fanfic, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorTheCreator14/pseuds/TaylorTheCreator14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose was a Skeleton from the surface, until she fell down a hole to some underground...unknown place. What will happen?</p><p>(Not good at summaries...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it started...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Undertale Fanfic since I love the game so much!~ Don't hate it please...It might take a week or 2 to finish it. I don't know how long...

My name is Rose. I'm a Skeleton as you can see. My hair is long, light pink as well as my...well Magic of course. But you see, I lived on the surface for 4 years...and I must say...the humans liked me there for some reason. I didn't know why. Anyway...the truth is...I was actually a human a long time...but then I was killed by...a war of monsters that attacked us...then...suddenly, I was resurrected...by some sort of power...I didn't know what it was...but...now I'm a skeleton...

The story began when I was walking through the forest, no good reason why...I decided to rest in a cave when I was tired...but I didn't noticed that there was a huge hole on the ground...I was falling for minutes...and then...I was unconscious, not knowing if I'm alive or dead...but actually I was still living...something...actually helped my fall...a bed of yellow flowers...

"Ugh...That hurts..." I said in pain, rubbing my skull...then I looked up, not seeing the surface..."That was...a long fall huh..." Looking in front of me, I saw a long passageway, leading to a door. I stood up from the flowers and walked towards the open door...more like a gateway actually. Going through it, I saw a grass patch in front of me...so...there's land down here too? I also saw a flower...with a face? How strange...and totally weird...I went to the flower and it looked up at me...with a friendly smile.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" He said, making me smile a little. Wow...A talking flower...

"H-Hello...I'm Rose...Rose the Skeleton." I said, introducing myself. The flower looked at me carefully. He looked like he made a new friend...which is me! 

"Hmmm...You're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren'tcha?" Flowey asked, and I nodded with a frown. "Golly, you must be so confused." I am confused and...wait...How do I get out of here?! "Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!" The flower said with a smile, making me feel...quite relieved..."I guess little old me will have to do. Ready?" I nodded, taking his advice. "Here we go!" 

Suddenly, something was glowing through my green hoodie...a pink glowing heart. With a gasp, I saw it on my chest, glowing pink. "See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!" Flowey said, looking at me. So...this is my SOUL? 

"Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV." The flower explained. 

"W-What is...LV?" I asked, curious. Flowey smiled. 

"What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!" He said. So...LOVE can make me stronger....? I guess...that's good...maybe...I don't know..."You want some LOVE, don't you?" The flower suddenly asked, making me gasp. He'll give me...LOVE to start off with? "Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" Flowey winked with his tongue out, making it look cute...then white pellets appeared around him.

"Down here, LOVE is shared through...Little white..."friendliness pellets." He said, looking to the side....that made me a bit anxious. "Are you ready?" The flower looked at me and I nodded once...then the pellets came towards me slowly. 

"Move around! Get as many as you can!" He said happily, and I raised my hand out to touch them...As my finger touched one of them....

"!!!" My eyes widened as I fell on my knees, shivering. I...suddenly...feel...so...weak...I weakly looked at the flower...which now had a evil smile on it's face...! I was tricked!

" **You idiot. In this world, it's kill or BE killed.** " Flowey said with a slight evil tone. I couldn't move...my body was so powerless and...useless..." **Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!?** " He was still looking at me...then his smirk went wider...Now I heard something circle around me, making me look around...the pellets were around my space...

" **Die.** " The flower said as he started cackling...the pellets moved to me slowly. Tears started forming in my eyes...and I covered my head with my hands...

_Someone...Help me...Please!_

In my head...I called for help...but that wouldn't do me good would it...I'm just going to die here-"Huh?" As I think in shame, my strength started coming back...Flowey was surprised too, seeing the pellets disappear as well...then suddenly a fireball came beside him, throwing him away. I watched...then I saw someone walk this way. 

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth..." She said, looking to the side. A-A goat woman...? Ok...I'm so confused right now...The woman looked at me with a kind smile. "Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the RUINS." She said, introducing herself...and she held out her hand to me...which I strangely take. The goat woman pulled me up on my feet.

"I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first monster to come here in a long time." Toriel said, looking at me. A monster...? I'm no monster! I'm a human...well...I was for 4 years...until I died and got resurrected..."Come! I will guide you through the catacombs." She started to walk towards another open gateway. "This way." She said...and I follow her...

The woman led me to a place where there was light...so I could see better. There were red leaves, 2 staircases, and a spark...which I don't know what it does...

I have...alot of learning to do...


	2. Things for the Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skeleton is getting the hang of things in the RUINS...but somehow...She wants to leave as time goes by.

Seeing the yellow spark, I touched it...and I felt my strength come back to me in my bones. Is this...Magic? Or like...a restarting point?

 _*(The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination.)_  

Then suddenly, a box appeared with the word "EMPTY" on it, as well as the LV and time...I touched the SAVE button with a finger, then I looked at the box again...seeing my name and LV number...even the place I was taken too...so that means...I can reset from this point! So useful! With a smile, I walked up the staircase, following Toriel who was waiting for me...then she went into a open doorway...I simply follow her.

As I was in the room, there were buttons on the ground, six of them and a lever at the next door. Toriel turned to me with a warm smile. 

"Welcome to your new home, innocent one." She said, smiling. "Allow me to educate you in the operation of the RUINS." The woman walked over 4 buttons, stepping on them...then she walked to the lever, pulling it down...the door opened. "The RUINS are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys." Toriel explained, making me feel a little anxious..."One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them." She walked through the door and I followed up, preparing myself. 

The next room was like a sewer...except it wasn't. It was actually a sight to see. "To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches." The goat woman said, looking at me. 

"Oh...switches...I'm not good at those..." I said, looking away with a nervous face. Toriel smiled, patting my head. 

"Do not worry, I have labelled the ones that you need to flip." She said, walking over the small wooden bridge...I followed her, seeing a lever marked with yellow arrows on the wall. Without hesitation, I pull it down...then follow the woman again, seeing another lever on the wall...but a different one that's not labelled. My stubbornness came to me and I reach for the other lever...

"No no no!" The goat woman called to me, stopping my actions. "You want to press the other switch. I even labelled it for you..." She said, looking to the side. I sighed...pulling the right lever down...the spikes blocking the entrance went down. "Splendid! I am proud of you, little one. Let us move to the next room." Toriel walked past the spikes that were gone...and I walked behind her. 

In the next room, there was a mannequin dummy. So...does this mean I have to fight? But...I don't want to kill anyone! 

"As a monster living in the UNDERGROUND, other monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not! The process is easy." The woman said, looking at me. Nodding with bravery, I looked at the dummy. "When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT. While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation." She explained. 

So...if I talk to other monsters...I won't kill them? S-Sounds reasonable. "Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy." Toriel moved to the next room, looking back at me to watch. With confusion, I walked to the dummy...then suddenly, everything around turned black, and all I see is my SOUL heart glowing pink...there stood the dummy. S-So...I'm suppose to talk to it right...? So weird...

"H-Hi..." I said softly, the dummy didn't answer...

_(*TORIEL seems happy with you.)_

_(YOU WON! You earned 0 XP and 0 gold.)_

I-I won! Now the room's color came back...I looked at the woman with a smile. She looked so proud at me. "Ah, very good! You are very good." Toriel said as she walked forward into the next room. I ran after her. The room looked wide for a little while, showing a nearly showing path on the floor. "There is another puzzle in this room...I wonder if you can solve it?" She asked, looking at me...then I walked down the path as she walked in front of me...down to a long, big bridge with spikes. Toriel looked at me. 

"This is the puzzle, but...Here, take my hand for a moment." She said, holding my boney hand...I gasped softly as it was so warm...I was s-so cold on the surface for so long...Me and Toriel started walking on the spiky bridge...but somehow, the spikes that we walked on disappeared. As we finished passing the bridge, the woman looked at me. "Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now." The woman walked into the next room and I followed. Now...I see this room...which was a very long way forward to the other.

"You have done excellently thus far, my child. However...I have a difficult request to ask of you." Toriel said, suddenly quiet for a second...and then..."I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Forgive me for this." She started running to the end of the room with great speed, leaving me in slight shock and confusion. So...I have to go to the end of the room by myself? Fair enough. I shrugged, starting to float above the floor, going to the next room...I hated walking, and my feet were starting to hurt anyway.

"Good thing I had these powers, otherwise I'd be groaning in pain." I said with a smile, floating towards the open room where a column was there. Landing on the floor...I saw the goat woman come from behind the pillar. 

"Greetings, my child. Do not worry, I did not leave you." She said with a sweet smile on her face...Yeah...I knew that already. "I was merely behind this pillar the whole time." I know already woman! "Thank you for trusting me." 

"Ugh..." I groaned softly, rolling my eyes...well pupils exactly. Because skeletons don't even have eyes! 

"However, there was an important reason for this exercise....to test your independence." Toriel said, now looking to the side. "I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourself." Man...she's too over-protective! Pressing my hand on my forehead, shaking it, I sigh softly with boredom. "I have an idea. I will give you a CELL PHONE." She said, handing it to me. Oh...? I take it in my hand, turning it on. 

"W-What's this for...?" I asked for no good reason, even though I know what a cellphone does. 

"If you have a need for anything, just call. Be good, alright?" Toriel said, walking away from me...Now I'm alone. I walked into the next room, seeing red leaves and a frog...then my eyes noticed another yellow spark...A save point! Suddenly, my phone started to ring...I held it in my hand, pressing the button to speak. 

"Hello? This is Toriel. You have not left the room, have you?" The goat woman asked on the phone and I looked back...Well, I did leave the room for a reason...So I won't be bored! "There are a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain...It would be dangerous to try and solve them yourself." She said, making me groan with annoyance. "Be good, alright?" 

(*Click!) 

The line was off and I sighed, thinking about why Toriel is so over-protective..."Ugh...Why is that woman worried about me so much?" I said to myself quietly...then I walked to the frog.

"Ribbit, Ribbit." It croaked and I couldn't understand it's language...but then I saw a black box with white words above it...and it translated the frog's words into English!

"(Excuse me, skeleton. I have some advice for you about battling monsters.)" With a slight smile, I kept reading the words on the box.

"(If you ACT a certain way or FIGHT until you almost defeat them...They might not want to battle you anymore.)"

This must be a easier way to spare them quickly...Nice! I don't want to hurt anyone...

"(If a monster does not want to fight you, please...Use some MERCY, skeleton.)" Then the box disappeared quickly. So...I have to keep acting, so I can spare them right?I sighed, walking in a room with a pillar that has a bowl of candy. My eye pupils sparkled as I saw the colorful treats. Rushing to it, I reached my hand out to grab one...but I saw a sign. 'Take one.' 

"Ugh...all right..." With a frown, I took a piece of pink candy, putting it in my pocket. Leaving the room, I touched the yellow spark near the leaves. My strength came back to me...

_*(Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with determination.)_

I saved my status and continued my journey through the Ruins.... 

 

After a few hours of sparing monsters, getting attacked, and doing puzzles and such, I made it down a large path with red leaves, leading towards a tunnel. Walking into it, I saw a black tree with no leaves...

"Oh dear, that took longer than I thought it would." I heard a familiar voice and I saw a goat woman walk this way...Toriel...Her eyes spotted me and she ran towards me with a smile. "How did you get here, my child? Are you hurt?" She asked, looking at me with a worried smile. I shook my head, reassuring her that I'm fine...although there was a small cut on my cheek. The woman saw it, caressing it with her hand.

"There, there, I will heal you. I should not have left you alone for so long." The woman said, looking away. "It was irresponsible to try to surprise you like this." Slight blush spread on her cheeks as she was surprised. "Err...Well, I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Come, small one!" She ran into a small house and I followed her...but I saw a spark and quickly touched it.

_*(Seeing such a cute, tidy house in the RUINS gives you determination.)_

Saving my point, I walked into the house. Toriel stood there with a smile on her face...then a sweet scent fills the air. Pie...? "Do you smell that?" She asked and I nodded my head. She smiled at me. "Surprise! It is a butterscotch-cinnamon pie. I thought we might celebrate your arrival." So...she planned a welcoming party for me...? Wow...

"T-Thanks I guess." I said with a small smile. The goat woman smiled at me back.

"I want you to have a nice time living here. So I will hold off on snail pie for tonight." Toriel said and I instantly became disgusted. S-Snail pie?! W-What the fuck kind of a dessert is that?! W-Well, I guess if SHE likes it, then...

"Here, I have another surprise for you." She walked to the right and I followed. "This is it..." She held my hand, walking with me to a door. "A room of your own. I hope you like it!" Then her hand rubbed my head gently. I sighed with a frown. "Is something burning...? Um, make yourself at home!" The woman said quickly, running past me...With a sigh, I opened the door. It was a small room, nicely decorated. 

"Wow...Nice room..." With a small smile, I floated to the bed, sinking into the softness of the mattress and pillows...but before closing my eyes, I raised my hand and it glowed pink. The magic went to the lamp that was on...turning it off. Now I closed my eyes and slept.

 

 

After an hour, I woke up. That sleep I had was really great...I've never slept so well when I was on the surface...Looking around, I saw a plate of pie on the floor. My magic raised it up to my level and I sniffed it. "Butterscotch and Cinnamon..." I said softly, taking it with me. Leaving my room, I walked down the hallway, passing the long stairway to the basement. There was Toriel, sitting in a chair with glasses on and reading a book. I walked to her and she noticed me. 

"Up already, I see? Um, I want you to know how glad I am to have someone here." She said softly, looking at me with a smile. "There are so many old books I want to share. I want to show you my favorite bug-hunting spot. I've also prepared a curriculum for your education." Toriel kept talking, giving me a chance to speak as she looked away. 

"This may come as a surprise for you...But I have always wanted to be a teacher...actually, perhaps that isn't very surprising. STILL. I am glad to have you living here." She frowned and then went back to smiling. I groaned, tugging her sleeve to get her attention. "Oh, did you want something? What is it?" She asked. Now I really want some answers...

"Listen, I know you're happy with me living with you Toriel, but I want to know...How do I get back home." I asked, frowning at her. Her expression turned to surprised, then back to calm. 

"What? This...This IS your home now. Um...would you like to hear about this book I am reading? It is called: "72 Uses for Snails." How about it?" She asked with a nervous smile and I sighed, shaking my head. 

"No...I don't. Now tell me...How do I get out of the RUINS?" I asked her again, getting impatient. The woman started getting nervous again, I could tell. 

"Um...How about an exciting snail fact?" Toriel said, looking at her book. "Did you know that snails...Sometimes flip these digestive systems as they mature? Interesting." Now my patience is gone...She's trying to make me stay here...

"Last time...How...do I get out...of the RUINS?" I said with a quiet, mad tone...then the goat woman looked away. 

"I have to do something. Stay here." She said, getting up from her chair and walking past me...I quietly followed her. The gate blocking the stairway was gone now...and I walked down the stairs...There stood Toriel, with her back turned on me. 

"You wish to know how to return "home," do you not? Ahead of us lies the end of the RUINS. A one-way exit to the rest of the underground." She explained, making me smile a little with relief. So...there IS a way out! "I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again." My eyes widened and my smile dropped as I heard her say that...She's going to...destroy it?! "Now be a good child and go upstairs." The woman walked away from me again, leaving me in shock. N-No...! I'm not letting that happen!

Walking to her again with a frown, I could tell that she's frowning too...with seriousness. "Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die. You naive child...If you leave the RUINS...They...ASGORE...will kill you." She said, not looking at me. Asgore...? Who's that? So...other humans came down here too?!

"I am only protecting you, do you understand? Go to your room." Toriel started walking again down the long path...and I followed her. We stopped at a curve, and I could tell she was getting mad. 

"Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning." She said, walking towards a large door...but that didn't stop me. Going up to her once more, she stopped in front of the door...not looking at me. Toriel...please...let me leave...

"You want to leave so badly? Hmph. You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this." The woman frowned..."Prove yourself...Prove to me you are strong enough to survive." Now my eyes widened as the whole room turned black...and my SOUL heart was on my hoodie, glowing. Then the goat woman stood in front of me...frowning. Wait...I have to fight her to get pass?! N-No...! I don't want to fight her! 

"Listen, Toriel! Let me leave alright? I don't want to fight!" I said with a worried face, but she didn't even react...then suddenly, white fire orbs came right at me! Dodging them, I panted softly. Trying again to MERCY her, she didn't speak as she kept attacking me...I dodged them easily...and I kept sparing her. She looked at me with confusion...then turned her gaze away from me. The fire orbs...didn't attack me this time...? Is she...holding back? 

"Toriel...Please...Let me go..." I said sadly with a soft tone...then she glared back at me with a serious tone. 

"What are you doing?" She asked sternly, still not attacking me. Still using MERCY on her...whenever she liked it or not. "Attack or run away!" But I didn't do either and the orbs still didn't attack me. "What are you proving this way?" She asked me, still looking away...I'm still sparing her. "Fight me or leave!" Not doing what she says, I keep sparing her..."Stop it." 

"No...I won't stop it. I want you...to let me go! So...I'll still spare you!" I said with a stern voice, frowning at her. She looked away with her eyes.

"Stop looking at me that way." Toriel said, not attacking me. "Go away!" Not moving or attacking...I still spared her...then she turned quiet...her expression turning from serious to sad. Now she looked at me with emotion...

"I know you want to go home, but..." My eyes softened as she spoke to me with a sad tone. "But please...go upstairs now." I shook my head...then she smiled sweetly at me. "I promise I will take good care of you here. I know we do not have much, but...We can have a good life here." She's trying to persuade me...but I won't buy it.

"Toriel...let me go...please..." I said, looking at her sternly...making her frown. 

"Why are you making this so difficult?" Toriel asked with a frown...then she looked away. "Please, go upstairs." I stood there...not moving...then I heard a soft laugh from the woman making me confused...then she looked at me with a smile. "Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single child." 

"Toriel..." I softly said, making the goat woman turned away with as slight frown...then she looked at me with a serious face.

"No, I understand. You would just be unhappy trapped down here. The RUINS are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this." She said...and I instantly become relieved. So...she understands how I feel...

"My expectations...My loneliness...My fear...For you, my child...I will put them aside." The room started to gain it's color...The fight was over. "If you truly wish to leave the RUINS...I will not stop you. However, when you leave...Please do not come back. I hope you understand." She said, turning around and pulling me into a embrace...I hugged her back...We both looked at each other. "Goodbye, my child." Toriel walked pass me...looking back and then going away. With a sad smile, I went through the door. 

A very, very long path to the exit. I floated and flew towards it in a flash, going through...and in front of me was a flower...A flower that I hated. Flowey...That little shit almost killed me! 

 

"Clever. Verrrryyy clever. You think you're really smart, don't you?" He asked with a grin on his face. I didn't even speak to him, frowning at the little fucker...then he looked at me with his normal face. "In this world, it's kill or be killed. So you were able to play by your own rules." His smile turned into a creepy one, along with his eyes. "You spared the life of a single person." My eye twitched with anger.

"Yeah?! What if I did?" I said with anger, making the flower giggle. 

"I bet you feel really great. You didn't kill anybody this time." Flowey said with that grin on his face. "But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer? You'll die and you'll die and you'll die...Until you tire of trying." He looked away with that smile on his face...then back at me.

"What will you do then? Will you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up entirely on this world...and let ME inherit the power to control it?" He asked with a creepy smile. "I am the prince of this world's future." I rolled my eye pupils, not believing him. "Don't worry, my little monarch, my plan isn't regicide. This is SO much interesting. He said, his creepy face popping up, looking at me...then he cackled evilly...then shrunk down into the grass. What a fucking...evil-looking flower...He don't scare me anymore...

I walked toward a big gateway, going through it...

Now...Time to find a way out...


End file.
